ABSTRACT ? FUNCTIONAL GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE The Functional Genomics (FG) shared resource was a developing shared resource and is being submitted as a new Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) ? CCSG Shared Resource. Functional Genomics supports Duke Cancer Institute investigators by providing a broad range of services to facilitate the application of functional genomics technologies, including CRISPR/Cas9, RNAi- and ORF-based approaches. Through investments in genetic and chemical perturbagen collections and high-throughput screening infrastructure, we have assembled state-of-the-art technological platforms for functional studies in both high-and low-throughput applications. The FG provides expertise and assistance in developing and implementing genetic screens in arrayed or pooled format, as well as custom services for the creation of individual knock-out, knock- in or overexpression experimental models. In addition, FG enables screening of diverse compound collections with either cell-based or biochemical assays for chemical genetic or drug discovery studies. FG also provides access to advanced instrumentation for screen-related or standalone assays, including multimodal plate readers and a high-content screening (HCS) system for image-based analysis. Finally, the FG is dedicated to developing and adapting new functional genomic techniques and reagents to better support the needs of DCI investigators, enabling them to keep pace with the rapidly evolving field of functional genomics. In 2018, Functional Genomics provided services to 60 investigators, 58% of whom were DCI members who accounted for 66% of total usage and represented 7 of the 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of the shared resource by DCI members contributed to 24 publications over the current project period, 11 of which were in high impact journals (Impact Factor>9), demonstrating the value of services offered by this new resource.